1. Field
The inventive methods and systems described herein generally relate to internet web hosting and particularly relate to web hosting based on a service pool-based architecture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web hosts or web hosting systems are companies that provide space on a server they own or lease for use by their clients as well as providing Internet connectivity, typically in a data center. Web hosts can also provide data center space and connectivity to the Internet for servers they do not own to be located in their data center. The web hosting systems are based on special software and hardware technologies. Servers can be divided into several independent virtual hosts. With all the internet server features, each host may include an independent domain name. Different user programs may run without interference on same hardware and operating system. Further, every user may own personal system resources like storage capacity, memory, CPU time, and the like. This may save a lot of cost of host service. The web hosting system may provide a user control panel for controlling domain name, website capacity, file system, database, storage capacity, and the like.
Further, a web hosting system may provide a wide range of e-commerce, application hosting, and connectivity services. Such services are known as web hosting services. A web hosting service is a type of Internet hosting service that allows individuals and organizations to make their own website accessible via the World Wide Web. For example, a company or individual may contract with a web hosting company to provide a specified amount of memory on a server for the company to establish and maintain its web site. In addition, the web hosting system may contract for other types of services, such as, for example, email services, secure socket layer (SSL), file transfer protocol (FTP) service, database services, and real media service allowing streaming audio and video from the company's web site.
Web hosting technology and services has evolved over time, with incremental advances based primarily on improved system performance improvements and virtualization. However, a comprehensive approach to providing the computing, data, and customer services for web hosting that enhances client retention, new client sales, industry consolidation, and supports significant scalability capabilities while ensuring broadly diverse marketing and operation optimization has yet to be undertaken in a novel way.